Unknown Dragons (Franchise)
This page contains dragon species that were seen in How to Train Your Dragon 2 but of which there is not enough information to have their own page. This includes dragons that were seen in HTTYD 2 but have unknown names or dragons that were mentioned in the movie but have not made an official appearence. Dragons from Hiccup's map During his travels, Hiccup has found many dragons. He has recorded the location of these dragons in his map. In the poster that comes with Guide to the Dragons a lot of new dragon species can be found. Some of these dragons were previously seen in concept art for the movies. Dragon 1 * This dragon is based on Cloudjumper's concept art Map dragon 1.png|Snaptdo(?) Snagglefang.jpg Snaptdo.png Dragon 2 Map dragon 2.png|Xotume Map dragon 25.png|Dashwing Possible dashwing.png Possible dashwing 2.png Dragon 3 Map dragon 8.png|Krill Krill.jpg Credits dragon.png Credits dragon 2.png Dragon 4 Map dragon 28.png|Sotole taf(?) Sotole-taf.jpg Dragon 5 Map dragon 13.png|Boetuntif(?) Map dragon 3.png|Tocherous Thunderfire Boetuntif-art.jpg Boetuntif concept.jpg Other dragons Map dragon 5.png Map dragon 9.png|Furnace Map dragon 10.png Map dragon 11.png|Bubblebock (Tueblebocf) Map dragon 12.png|Scoulft Wrap(?) Map dragon 14.png|Sorr Map dragon 15.png|Dole Stan(?) Map dragon 16.png|Oeits Stkot(?) Map dragon 17.png|Delta Isse(?) Map dragon 18.png|Fieoti(?) Map dragon 19.png|Walt Ostx(?) Map dragon 20.png|Touns Scote(?) Map dragon 21.png|Dounbace Map dragon 22.png Map dragon 24.png Map dragon 26.png Map dragon 27.png|Veitoss(?) Map dragon 29.png|Bighound Map dragon 30.png|Green Thunder Map dragon 31.png|Scouldor Map dragon 32.png Map dragon 33.png Map dragon 34.png|Tolkht Oti(?) Map dragon 35.png|Stolti(?) Dragons from Fishlegs cards Fishlegs is a big fan of dragons and as such he has crafted a set of cards that he carries with him all the time. These cards show information about all the dragon species he knows about. In How to Train Your Dragon 2 a new dragon species can be seen during a brief moment when Fishlegs is reading his cards: Newdragon-card.jpg Yet to be named dragon species Apart from the Bewilderbeast, Stormcutter, Rumblehorn, Hotburple, Scuttleclaw, Seashocker, Hobblegrunt, Snafflefang, Raincutter, Thunderclaw, Windstriker, Thornridge, Snifflehunch and Shovelhelm, 6 other unnamed dragon species have been seen in How to Train Your Dragon 2. These dragons were created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto 2 basic models. There were a few dragon species names that surfaced as leaked info. These names were copyrighted by Dreamworks before the release of the movie. They are: *Windgnasher (Probably an earlier name for the Windstriker) *Cloudcutter (Probably an earlier name for Cloudjumper, or his species Stormcutter) Dragon 1 BjnEHhUIQAApDdu.jpg YQzIrwP.jpg Dragon 2.1.png Dragon 2.2.png Dragon 2.3.png Dragon 2.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.08.43 AM.png Dragon 2.5.png FullSizeRender-4.jpg FullSizeRender-2-0.jpg 10683997_679853715444017_1891912034_a.jpg 10616809_365706750247697_312910902_a.jpg 1208331_1471524543130552_265929046_a.jpg 10707172_839882249369734_1695341858_a.jpg Dragon 2 Blubberwing.png BlueDeath.jpeg Dragon 5.1.png Dragon 5.2.png Unknown_Dragon_5.jpg Dragon 5.3.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.01.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.19.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 4.52.09 PM.png Modular dragon 1.png|Concept art 10706679_297480567123225_787097223_a.jpg Dragon 3 Unknown Dragon 3 Head.jpg Screen_shot_2014-08-31_at_16.33.12.png Trailer3_dragon_1.png Dragon 8.1.png Dragon 8.2.png Dragon 8.3.png Dragon 8.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-22 at 8.12.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.18.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-06 at 10.35.30 AM.png Modular dragon 2.png 1168415_687590694670856_601822876_a.jpg 10643819_275239075999310_492428913_a.jpg 10683782_1483569735228517_1284372670_a.jpg Dragon 4 New-dragon2.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.08.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.20.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.09.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-09 at 10.55.04 AM.png Modular dragon 3.png 10513753_710334792347411_1997909084_n.jpg Dragon 5 Sub-scauldron.jpeg BkdDmnaIAAAj Q9.jpg Dragon 13.1.png Dragon 11.1.png Dragon 11.2.png Dragon 11.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.03.30 PM.png Dragon 11.5.png Modular dragon 5.png 10475039_1497038560531462_1674986468_n.jpg Spikeback.jpg Trivia *Dragons 1, 2, 4, the Snafflefang, the Thunderclaw, the Shovelhelm and the Snifflehunch are all created from the same body. *Dragons 3, 5, 6, the Thornridge, the Hobblegrunt, the Raincutter and the Windstriker are all created from the same body. Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Unknown Class